Convoluted Family: Motherly Instinct
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Series of one shots revolving around the ancestry of Naruto. This is Kushina Uzumaki's side of the family. Starts off with the oldest generation. This is why Naruto has so much potential. Individual warnings might be included in later chapters. Is considered complete even if there will be more one shots added.


**Convoluted Family: Butsuma Senju x Heiwa Senju**

He was in the clan camp relaxing in an out of the way garden that most never visited. The trees always seemed greener here and the flowers were the most vibrant he had ever seen. This was the place he always came to when he wanted to get away from the violence that was his life. He hated that they were always fighting, but he knew the fighting would never end until those Uchiha were dead.

And now because he had finally come of age they were marrying him to some woman he knew nothing about. Still he should at least try to get along with the woman as if anything ever happened to his older brother than it would be up to him to lead their clan. And to provide the next heir.

Standing up he walked out of the garden making his way to the main building it was in this building that he would meet his future wife. He walked in and his brother led him to a side room where he was surprised to find his wife was such a beauty, her hair was as white freshly fallen snow, but her eyes were a brownish red and she had three red marks on her face making her look all the more regal.

"Butsuma, this is your fiance Heiwa. She is born of the prestigious members of our clan who have mastery over water." His brother introduced.

Heiwa curtseyed in front of him before standing up, "It is a pleasure to meet you" Heiwa said in a delicate voice that sounded as if it was the gentle chiming in the wind.

He returned with a slight nod of his head, "I must admit, I was not prepared to see a beauty such as you." he replied honestly.

Heiwa blushed a bright red.

His brother nodded, "Your wedding will be in a week." He stated before turning and leaving.

Butsuma gestured to the door, "Come we should take a walk and get to know each other."

"Of course." Heiwa responded still a bit red from earlier. The duo walked through the streets of there compound until they reached a training field. After all the best way to get to know someone else was to fight them.

The two of them fought and learned each other like they knew themselves the week passed by in a blur for the two and then they were getting married, the wedding was simple with only a few people showing up.

That night they did there deeds as newly husband and wife.

Two years pass in peace before his brother and his wife die taking their unborn child with them. Now the head of the clan Butsuma takes charge unaware that his wife his pregnant. The child was born and they named him Hashirama. Soon after his wife was pregnant again and gave birth to a son they named Tobirama.

A few months after his birth and Heiwa was pregnant once more. 9 months passed and during her birth complications arouse as she gave birth to twins and she died. The twins were called Kawarma and Itama.

As the years passed Butsuma watched as Hashirama grew up looking like him with his dark hair but having more of Heiwa's personality. Tobirama grew up looking like the spitting image of his mother, but acted more like him. And the twins had hair half and half and their personality was much the same.

Butsuma smiled as he watched his children grow up and grieved there losses when first Kawarma died and then a few years later Itama died as well. At least he did not have to see the death of his other two sons he thought to himself as he laid on the ground dying next to the bastard Uchiha who was also dying with him.

He could only hope that Hashirama and Tobirama could defeat the evil of the Uchiha clan. Closing his eyes for the final time he gave one last breath out and was still.

 **A/N** **Convoluted Family's is a group of One shots revolving around Naruto's Family tree... Really the name fits it perfectly... because I made a family tree for all my Naruto's. ONE family tree meaning any bloodlines he has I have added into this family tree. So yes it is quite complicated. If you wish to use any of the pairings or characters in this let me know because some of these characters are of my own creation. Like Heiwa for example there is no mention of Hashirama's mother that I'm aware of and so I made her up.**

 **Anyways if you enjoyed this let me know!**


End file.
